


The Lehnsherr Triplets

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [10]
Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Cherik - Freeform, Dialog heavy, Family, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I made since Bellaluna and her siblings were born on March 15th. It's mostly Bellaluna talking with her family and re-connecting with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lehnsherr Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO sorry if this isn't that good, when I started this; I was up until around 7 AM, and kept getting distracted by tumblr. 
> 
> I only own the OC's, the rest belong to their respective owners

It was around 7 AM when Bellaluna realized what day it was today, and noticed that the sun was out after staying up the whole night writing.

"Today I turn 22 years old, awesome." .

She then changed to a grey t-shirt,black jeans,a aquamarine bracelet and a aquamarine seahorse necklace.

Her Phone soon rang,so she went to answer it.

"Moshi moshi, this is Bellaluna xavier Lehnsherr."

"Hey Bellaluna it's Serenity, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Venus and I; since it's our Birthday today, and also I thought it'd be a great opportunity to catch up since the last time we met it was for only nine months and two week."

"There was also that time my friends and I stayed over in Maine, and I ended up discovering the truth about our past."

"True, true; so are you gonna head out to our apartment?"

"Yes, I'll just be stopping by the book store first."

"Okay, see you soon; bye."

"Bye."

She then put on a light blue hoodie, black boots, and grabbed her baby pink book bag before heading out.

 

"It's very convenient that Venus as well as Serenity moved to Manhattan since working at the university."

 

As she was driving to the bookstore, her car phone began to ring.

 

"Wonder who could it be?"

 

"Moshi moshi, this is Bellaluna xavier Lehnsherr."

 

"Hey this is Ciara Snow, your publisher."

 

"Hello Ms Snow, how may I help you?"

 

"I wanted to let you know, that there's gonna be a meeting on Monday to make plans to adapt your book 'Amour et passions' to a movie."

 

"Wait which one is that? I don't remember it at the top of my head, right now."

"It's the french 19th century gay romance novel you wrote a few years back."

"Still nothing, there's a ton of those."

"It's the one about the forbidden love between a convict and an obsessed inpector."

"OKAY THAT ONE! I remember now, so it's being adapted?"

"Yep, so will you be at the meeting?"

"You betcha I'll be there, see you on Monday Ms Snow."

"Great, and Happy Name Day

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

After Bellaluna hung up, she was trying to contain in excitment.

"This is so AMAZING!"

Soon she calmed down a little, she walked into the book store, where she then bought two of the first books she has written ' _The Seahorse Childs Manifesto_ ,' and also ' _The Winged Rabbit._ '

After buying the books, she walked to her sisters apartment and knocked on the door.

 

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

 

"I'm doing great Venus, Happy Birthday."

 

"Happy Birthday as well, come on in; sis."

 

"Hey Serenity, happy birthday."

 

"Happy birthday Bellaluna, how is our little sister?"

 

"I'm doing well, how's University?"

 

"It's going great, how about we relax with some tea?" Serenity asked.

 

Soon Bellaluna, Serenity, and Venus all sat in the living room, with their tea cups in front of them.

 

"So anyway, University is going great?"

 

"Yep, we're working with the robotics history with papa."

 

"Amazing, how is papa?"

 

"He's doing well, He can't wait to see you when we go to Father's place for shabath."

 

"I can't wait to see him as well."

 

"So I heard that you're seeing someone, is that true?"

 

"Yes that is true, his name is Jonathan."

 

Bellaluna then showed photos of when they went to Paris,

 

"Wait is that you two in Paris?"

 

"Yep we went there for Valentines day."

 

"Awwww, how romantic." Venus said.

 

"Yeah it was, I also found that I have a huge fan following in Europe; especially in France, England, and Germany."

 

"Cool, I'm really glad; you're becoming really successful."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yep, you show determination and perseverance when the world was against you."

 

"Thanks Serenity, that means a lot."

 

"So how's Pama doing?"

 

"He's doing well, besides father leaving us when I was a year old and pama getting Paralyzed from the waist down, after an incident back in 63; but besides that, he's doing well."

 

"I'm so sorry." Serenity said.

 

"Don't worry, he's still the same and recently father and him are have been together since I was nineteen." Bellaluna explained.

 

"Well that, it'd be nice to see father and Pama again." Venus said.

 

"Maybe we can, school's probably close to over by now."

 

"Wait you live at a school?"

 

"I've been living at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ever since Father and Pama took me home from the laboratory."

 

"Cool and you still live there?"

 

"Well, when I was eighteen I moved to this apartment; but then I had to live at the academy again; I'll explain on the drive to the academy."

 

Soon after finishing their tea, they left the apartment; they made it to the academy.

 

"Well here we are."

 

"Wow, this place is amazing."

 

"Yep, it is."

 

The three soon decided to surprise their pama by showing up at his genetics class.

 

"I can't believe we're gonna see Pama again,I'm so excited."

 

"Me to sis, me to."

 

Bellaluna then knocked on the door of the classroom.

 

"Come on in."

 

"Hey pama, sorry if I'm interrupting the class"

 

"Hello Bellaluna, we're just watching some educational film from the 50's on genetics."

 

"Interesting, I brought a couple of people with me; if that's alright?"

 

"Sure, whom is it I may ask?"

 

"You'll see."

 

Soon Venus and Serenity walked into the classroom.

 

"Hey pama."

 

"Oh my god it can't be."

 

"I'll be right back."

 

Charles, and his daughters then left the classroom.

 

"I can't believe this, the three of you together again; the last time was when you three were born."

 

The four were at the teacher's lounge, where they were drinking coffee and tea.

 

"Well since Serenity and Venus moved to New York to work at the university, I went to visit them and bringing them here was actually my idea."

 

"I'm really glad that you're living here in New York, I was always worried that you two were living in Maine."

 

Soon Logan quickly ran into the teacher's lounge.

 

"Is Scott in here?"

 

"No why?"

 

"I've been wanting a coffee, but unfortunately Scott said that I couldn't because he said; and I quote.

 

'If I can't have any coffee, then he can't as a sign of support.'

 

"Don't worry, he's with Jean and Rogue right now."

 

"Thanks Bells."

 

Logan then noticed Venus and Serenity, sitting across from him.

 

"Hello, don't mind me asking but who are you two?" Logan asked.

 

"These are my sisters, Venus and Serenity."

 

"Hello."

 

"Hi."

 

"Hello again."

 

"LOGAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

 

"Oh crap, I'm going to hide at Hip Star."

 

Logan then jumped out the window and driving away on a golfcart.

 

"Um okay then."

 

Soon Bellaluna's watch started beeping.

 

Yikes it's almost 3 o'clock, I better hurry and get to Father's place for shabath."

 

"I think that since it is your birthday today, we could all go and we could spend time as a family again."

 

"That's a wonderful idea, Luckily it's not too far from here.

 

"He's actually staying with my older twin half siblings, Wanda and Pietro for a while."

 

One bus ride later, they arrived to the apartment; then Bellaluna knocked on the door.

 

"Hello father, I brought Venus, Serenity, and pama with me; is that alright?"

 

"Of course, it'd be nice that we all would be together again."

 

"Great, where's Wanda and Pietro?"

 

"they're actually staying in Ireland for the month with a friend."

 

"Okay then."

 

"Is papa here?"

 

"Yes, he's in the living room reading."

 

"Hey papa, it's great to see you again."

 

"It's great to see you as well, happy birthday."

 

"Thanks papa."

 

"Happy Birthday Bellaluna."

 

"Thanks, this is actually the best gift I could ever ask for; my family together again.

 

Ever since I was a child I have always wanted one thing only, was for father to return and that we could be a family again.

 

Every chance I got, I wished that it would happen; and even if it didn't happen, I didn't lose hope."

 

"Well I guess your dream came true, sis."

 

Soon they spent most of the night talking to each other and enjoying each others company, not worrying about the outside world; but finally being a family again.


End file.
